


You Didn't Have To Ask.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [68]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gay, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “You didn’t have to ask.”





	You Didn't Have To Ask.

**68\. “You didn’t have to ask.”**

* * *

"Can I kiss you?"

Scorpius Malfoy froze as Albus's hands tighten on his hips as they danced around ballroom. Scorpius locked eyes with his best friend trying to see if there was any signs of magical influence. James and his friends loved to give Albus things to make him embarrass himself and Scorpius never to let it happen.

However they was no magical influence on Albus Severus Potter. Albus Potter was in control and he wanted to kiss him.

Scorpius blushed again as Albus moved closer their faces only a few centimeters apart now. Gulping Scorpius forced himself go be brave, "You didn't have to ask."

Albus smiled.


End file.
